


Mischievous Management

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: Request for a oneshot where Lyanna Mormont can’t take the long looks, smiles and touches between Jon and Sansa anymore and decides to do something about it ;-)





	

 

Jon offers the woman at his side his hand and whisks her into a dance, even though the entire North knows their King hates anything that involves movement and music. But of course for Sansa, Jon will do anything.

Lyanna scoffs. _Enough is enough._

The idea has formulated for a while now, but now she is certain: Jon must marry Sansa Stark. Not only are their gazes during council meetings enough to drive everyone to madness, but it will secure his throne to reunite it with the blood of Eddard. 

The next time the council meets, she offers her thoughts to all of them gathered there- Brienne of Tarth, Brandon and Sansa Stark, Jon Targaryen, Ser Davos Seaworth, even the wildling Tormund. 

She begins with the logic of the matter, setting the foundations of the matter. “I propose we make a union within the North to strengthen the King’s ties.”

“We’ve made plenty of unions, my lady.” Ser Davos says, unsure what she is getting at. Lyanna focuses an intent gaze upon the Onion Knight. _Surely, he’s thought of this as well_?

“I’m speaking not of any union, Ser Davos, but of marriage. Specifically King Jon’s.” She sighs as they all watch her quietly. Lady Sansa looks absolutely terrified. Good. She’ll be happier with the outcome. 

“The King is of marrying age. More importantly, he needs an heir, and soon, if he is to secure the kingdom for the future. Especially with all the fighting going on, his wedding should be of the utmost importance so his death doesn’t drive us into chaos like King Robb’s did.” Lyanna has everyone’s attention now. “And I think the choice of his wife is obvious to us all.”

“Lady Lyanna, do you presume to have already made arrangements for his entire life?” Sansa’s hands have curled into tight fists atop the table. Lyanna nearly smirks at that. 

“I’m certain you have as well, Lady Sansa.” She smiles then. “And I am fairly certain my plans are the same as your daydreams. For what better way to secure the line than bring the Targaryen back to Stark?”

Sansa’s cheek instantly blooms a garden of pink flowers. “I-”

“I propose that Sansa Stark wed Jon Targaryen, to bring the name of Stark back to the throne of the North.” Satisfied with her statement, Lyanna leans back into her chair and crosses her hands in front of her. “And then you can stop mooning over each other all the time and get back to governing.”

Jon’s eyes widen and glance to meet Sansa’s, as so often they do. But despite the murmured protests they sputter through, everyone in the council sees the truth in her words. By the end of the meeting, a wedding date is set. But Sansa and Jon still share their looks secretly, and Lyanna begins to wonder whether those are anything she can ever truly stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come fangirl with me about Jon x Sansa and other ASOIAF goodness over on [tumblr](http://www.jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com). .


End file.
